Dark Side
by Gloomy Ruby
Summary: A dark beginning to a happy ending. How exactly did the happiest girl on earth end up where she was? No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, so I haven't written any fanfiction for about 4 to 5 years. This is my reintroduction to the world of writing fiction for pleasure, and a nice way to flex my fan fiction muscles. It starts angsty, but it gets light. **

**There's a reason this is on fanfiction, and not on fictionpress.**

A sharp slap echoed down the hallway of the small apartment building.

"You lousy brat!"

Rage contorted the mans face as he continued his tirade.

"Ungrateful! After everything I've done for you!" A small gasp escaped the little girl as she clenched her fists. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She bit her lip as she cast her eyes upward. She kept a gasp back as she looked up at her father's face. "And you can't even smile! What the hell is wrong with you?" The yelling got progressively louder, and he bent down to grasp her shoulders roughly. "You think you're mother's going to come back for a brat that can't smile?" The girl wished that she could smell alcohol on her father's breath. Just so she could say that he didn't know what he was saying. A small sob escaped her, and he slapped her again, leaving a bright red mark across her pale face. "Smile, dammit!" She turned the corners of her lips up slightly, making him angrier as it didn't reach her eyes. The man shoved her down. She landed on the floor with a soft thud, and wiped her face with the bottom of her dress. "Stay here. I'm leaving." She had no idea if he meant forever.

She brought her knees up to chest as she heard the door slam behind him. She released her lips, and swept her tongue over them to catch the blood. The girl took time to calm herself, showing unusual composure for a girl her age. She stood with shaky legs, and stared around the room. It was bare, save for the twin bed in the corner, and radio on the night stand near it. All that was left were the memories. None good. Not that she could remember, anyways. She left the room, and her house behind her. She smiled slightly, and walked down the driveway. Her tears long gone, she marched down the street onto a new adventure.

The cold air bit at the young girl, in a way that made her feel oddly free. The wind was light, and made the ends of her dress wave slightly, even as she stood still. The moon shown down on her as she made her way, florescent lighting getting scarce as she walked. This is better, she thought. This is freedom. Her tired legs and chilled arms disagreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quite short, but I'll have another up tomorrow.**

Before long, she reached a sign. Gloomsville. And soon after, she discovered a mansion. The size intimidated her. As she shivered again, she decided she could care later. She opened the door with an ominous creek. "Hello?" She whispered. She cast a look around the room. It was dark, and every sound seemed magnified one hundred times. She entered the house, jumping as the door snapped behind her.

_I wish my mom was here... _

She sat on the floor, not caring about being in the entrance. She dug her heels into her hands as she realized how tired she was. As she curled up on the ground, she closed her eyes. She thought she saw a cat stroll by as she slipped away...


	3. Enter Doom Kitty

**A longer chapter here. Enjoy**

The sun rose happily and brightly that morning. As the streams of sunlight hit her face, the girl couldn't help but wonder why the sun was so happy. Why it even showed at all. She sighed again...

_Unhappy girls don't get their mommies back. Unhappy girls are ugly girls...Unhappy girls- _

Her head snapped up as she heard a sound, leaving her inner-monologue interrupted. She whipped around behind her to see a cat lounging near her. The cat was black, and had comically huge eyes. It had it's eyes on her. She was confused at the sight of it. The cat got up and stretched leisurely, then bounded gracefully to her. She reached a hand to pet it as she said, "My names Ruby, What's yours?" As she tried to pet it, she discovered that her hand seemed to go through the cat. "Are you a ghost kitty?" The cat in question sat in her lap, waving it's tale in a fashion that seemed to say, "Try again." Ruby ghosted her hands over the cat, this time feeling the soft fur under her fingers, taking care not to go too hard. "Bad Luck Cat?" The cat put it's paws over its eyes and made an odd sound. "Oh! Doom Kitty!" The cat seemed to give an approving nod. Ruby almost smiled at this. Almost. "Do you think you could find a room for me to sleep?" Her voice was low, and morose. She tried to be cheery, she really did. She even tried to crack a smile as she followed the surprisingly knowledgeable cat up the stairs. The cat scratched at a door, and Ruby opened it to reveal a big pink room, with a giant window. "Wow..." She gasped. She looked down at the cat who oddly enough, looked quite proud of itself. It sprang up and traipsed out of the room, as if it expected the sad little girl to follow. She did, and was happy enough to find a cook book, and a kitchen full of food.

_Maybe I don't have to be sad anymore..._

She wished she wasn't sad anymore. She went to bed with a small feeling of hope warming her.


	4. Misery Business

Ruby awoke to an earthquake. The tremors shook her to the floor, and Doom Kitty bounded out of the room. Despite the rude awakening, Ruby somehow found herself feeling...lighter. She smiled for the first time since her mom left. She now focused on seeking adventure. She ran out of the room to find the cause.

By the time she got to the ground floor, she noticed a fierce storm outside. She couldn't help but miss the sun, but somehow found herself liking the dreariness. She then saw Doom Kitty making wild gestures. " You want to play a detective game?" She was surprised at how oddly optimistic her voice was. Doom Kitty however, shook violently. "Okay, okay, what's going on?" The cat pointed a paw into the kitchen. She tip toed lightly, reaching the room, feeling energetic. She glanced around the corner and gasped at what she saw. A girl about her age, looking blue in every sense of the word, was stirring batter, and hitting_, Wait, is that an octopus tentacle_? She came out of her hiding place and approached the girl. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the girl had tears streaming down her face. Bluntly, she asked, "What happened to you?" She immediately felt bad after saying this, seeing the piercing gaze on her. The girl before her sighed loudly, and spoke in a voice just as sad as the one she herself using yesterday. "I'm Misery. Bad things always happen...You're Ruby right?" Her voice was flat, and monotone, but it still made Ruby pause.

_How did she know my name?_

"Yeah, that's me. Want to go outside?" Misery shook her head and sighed again. "I'm kinda busy here...and bad things happen when I got outside..." Ruby frowned. She looked at Misery again, this time noticing similarities between each other. She left the kitchen quickly, pushing the thoughts out. She ran out the door, feeling freedom rushing through her.


	5. She's got an eye for adventure

The next day, the sun failed to rise again. As queer as it were, she felt somewhat nervous. Feelings of dread that she thought were dropped yesterday came back to her. Only this time, it wasn't sadness, so much as fear. Ruby almost didn't leave her room that day.

Ruby looked outside her bedroom window and saw someone flying. Well, not exactly flying. Swinging more like it. The person was close enough for Ruby to see that it was a girl, but far enough that Ruby almost had to guess she was girl. Despite the anxiety she felt at the thought, she left her room and walked down the stairs, taking care not to fall.

As Ruby descended into the entrance hall, she noticed Misery again. Only this time, Misery seemed like she'd gotten into it with an angry flame thrower. Judging by her forlorn expression, the thing must've won. This time, Ruby was tactful enough not to ask what happened. Despite this, Misery was happy to fill her in anyways. " Lighting. Bad things always happen..." Ruby wanted to say something encouraging, but she didn't know if Misery would drive herself further into her depression. Misery left without another word.

The young red-headed lass exited the giant house with small umbrella to keep the rain away. She walked timidly to the source of the exited yelling.

"Woo Hoo!"

Ruby almost screamed when she saw the girl for the very first time. A Cyclops. She was looking at a Cyclops? The one-eyed girl jumped down and rushed to Ruby. "Looks great, doesn't it? Wanna try?" Ruby wasn't hesitant in saying no. "Um, no thank you..." The girl shrugged, and stuck her hand out confidently. "Iris is the name, adventure is my game." Ruby, wanting to be polite, took her hand, not expecting the rigorous shaking that came from it. She snatched her hand back, and backed far away from Iris, as if she expected her to suddenly turn into _him_. Ruby visibly shuddered. She sprinted back into the house, dropping her umbrella behind her.

Today was definitely a bad day to go out.


End file.
